1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to neckwear, and, more particularly, to a necktie with novel construction and configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ties are an integral part of business attire for many men and some women. Ties are also worn for evening occasions and formal outings. Many individuals wear ties as a means of self-expression. For example, some wear ties with sporting scenes on them, letting others know what interests the wearer has.
Most ties use only one type of fabric in the construction of each tie. These ties have a solid, one-piece fabric front, onto which various patterns of color or pictures are drawn or ink imprinted. Such variations in prints and color have limited self-expression.
Structural variations between ties has basically been limited to varying dimensions of the one-piece, solid tie front face. As such, modes of self-expression via tie configuration and look have been limited to variations in color, prints and size of the front face of the tie. Current ties on the market do not provide enough variety to meet the various tastes of the millions of tie wearers in the United States, and have done little to tap into the multitude of variations in structural configurations, fabric arrangements and spatial relationships between the fabrics used to construct ties to create varieties of ties.
In the related art, several devices attempt to correct for the foregoing problem of limited self-expression. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,834, issued in the name of Alexander et al., discloses a traditional style necktie and an improved method of manufacture utilizing a single interwoven double cloth fabric as a lining.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,037, issued in the name of Haymer, discloses a tie with a pre-formed knot which attaches via a neck strap or to a shirt button to hold the tie in place in lieu of a tie clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,389, issued in the name of Franklin, discloses an improved construction method for an otherwise traditional necktie.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,779, issued in the name of Pinkus, discloses a method for producing multiple ply ties consisting of like or dissimilar ply materials.
Other examples of devices disclosing variations in internal tie construction or external, ornamental designs include U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,814, issued in the name of Ackerman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,360, issued in the name of Ackerman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,627, issued in the name of Schon, U.S. Pat. No. D 324,942, issued in the name of Hillenmaier et al., U.S. Pat. No. D 321,276, issued in the name of Weeks, U.S. Pat. No. D 337,429, issued in the name of Grieco, U.S. Pat. No. D 254,639, issued in the name of Brown, and U.S. Pat. No. D 258,622, issued in the name of Rosso.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.